


Boot Jobs with the Boys

by Okami01



Series: Dimilixnsfwbingo2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boot Worship, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Meta, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix and Dimitri discover two things. One, that Dimitri has a boot fetish and two, that there is quite a substantial amount of perverse materials circulating around about the two of them.Prompts for NSFWDimilixbingo - Cringe Comedy, Felix's Feet and maybe loss of control if you squint
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilixnsfwbingo2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Boot Jobs with the Boys

The way Felix stormed into Dimitri's office, Dimitri was half sure that they were under siege. He stood and Felix shouted, " Have you seen it?"  
" What, Felix are we under siege?" Surely they would be more warning. Bells or border patrol should have been alerted.

" No," Felix said, the door slamming behind him.  
He was angry. Brows arched, face red, jaw clenched tight. 

" What happened?"

Felix reaches down and slams a bunch of colorful looking books on the desk.  
Dimitri glances at them, his eye widens in alarm. They are extremely detailed illustrations of him and Felix. In varying states of undress. Doing things of a sexual nature. One of them is titled, " Destined Love Between Bloodlines."

Dimitri stares, open-mouthed at the plethora of indecent materials suddenly on his desk. 

He thinks he should probably say something, instead of ogling the illustrated Felix wearing nothing but lacy garters. 

" Um… Felix, what exactly are these?" 

Which isn't the most helpful question but those are words which is a start.  
He picks it up and when Felix doesn't say anything, starts to read. 

Felix yells." This is porn. And it's wrong. It has to be stopped."

Dimitri chuckles at that. Which is clearly a mistake because now Felix is glaring at him instead of the books. 

" I cannot stop people from having… vivid imaginations."

He flips through pages to see he and Felix having sex on the royal throne of all places. They look good, bathed in the moonlight, Dimitri touching every part of Felix that he can and biting marking into his neck. It's somewhat accurate.  
Though he wonders how many artistic liberties that were taken here, Dimitri's hair isn't that silky. He has far more scars. When he takes off his eye patch, it is grotesque. Embarrassing how from what he sees, his cock is depicted in a rather well-endowed manner. 

His Felix. Real-life Felix is more beautiful here than on paper of course. With his brooding burgundy eyes and lithe form. Dimitri's cock stirs anyway. He supposes the purpose of these books is arousal, strange as it is. 

Real-life Felix rips the book from Dimitri's hands. " They need to be court-martialed."

"Felix… where did you find these anyway?"

" Ashe told me that they were selling them."

" And you bought them?" Dimitri attempts to stifle another laugh and fails. 

" No of course not. I made him buy them for me."

" Why?"

" Why do you think? So there would be less of this filth on the streets."

Dimitri resists the urge to pick up and read another one about Dimitri tearing Felix's clothes off with a sword. Which seems like an incredible misuse of a sword but it's intriguing to look at.  
" I ahh… understand your anger, Felix. However don't you think that you might be overreacting?"

Felix crosses his arms. Starts to yell  
"Dimitri-"

" After all… This," he says gesturing to the books. " Must be good for the economy. People are buying this and it's... not poorly drawn." 

" You're just a pervert," Felix counters.

" M-maybe so. Though only for you of course. We are… doing things like they've drawn in the books." Dimitri smiles, " they must see the admiration that I hold for you, Felix."  
Though there might be a little more than admiration on display. 

Felix groans but he smiles back anyway. " You're a sap."

Dimitri leans across the table and kisses Felix. "That I cannot deny."

" They make it seem as if I'm some sort of sword and sex crazed lunatic."

" You're not a lunatic, Felix." Dimitri replies, laughing more than he means to. 

" Dimitri," Felix hisses. Now that Dimitri thinks about it, he thinks he saw one of the books with Felix depicted as a sort of cat person. 

If it were a few years ago, Felix never would have confided him like this. There probably wouldn't be any erotica because the only emotion Felix had for him was anger. Of course, someone could probably make Eroica from that as well. That was just as embarrassing as this. Though as he glances at the desk and sees one titled, " The Beast Within." How knows what that entails?  
Only at least they were depicted as two men in love now. And also lust. 

Dimitri is glad that their relationship has progressed so well that outsiders notice. It's still not appropriate in the slightest

He reaches out and touches Felix's arm. Steps around his desk and holds him by the waist. 

Felix shrugs at this.  
" We've never fucked on your throne. I've never worn stuff like this," he says gesturing to the lingerie. Elegant lacy fabric that highlights Felix's muscle and form. It's almost a shame that the drawing is in black and white. Felix flushes, the words that he's saying must be starting to affect him.  
" I've never touched you with my...feet like that and you've never.. spanked me."

" You sound disappointed."

" I'm not."

" It's a fantasy… but it doesn't have to be. Maybe we should… act some of these things out."

Felix pulls back suddenly. Dimitri almost whines.  
" Get your mind out of the gutter, Your Majesty…" Felix throws the book on his desk and turns on his heel. The same long, leather boots featured in one of the books. 

__

Dimitri worries that Felix is still mad at him. He's investigated a little into the matter, glancing through a few of the books before the meeting. For reasons that might not be entirely pure. It seems like such a shame to let the work of these people go to waste after all. Much as Felix probably won't like it, they've already been payed for and during times when they're apart, it might be kind of nice to look at them again. Not that Dimitri can't remember Felix vividly at all times. 

It also seems that these sorts of materials of Dimitri and Felix's fathers. There is even some about Loog and Kyphon, which is just as understandable but also somewhat disturbing. It seems that their us a whole slew of people who believe that the Fraldarius and Blaiddyd bloodlines belonged to each other in every possible manner. 

Dimitri had to stop thinking about all of it. So he focuses his worry on Felix. 

Felix sits next to Dimitri at the meeting. But he looks almost everywhere besides Dimitri. Though Felix isn't exactly one for eye contact. Angrily snapping at the poor counts and delegates who try to suggest anything that he doesn't like. They aren't particularly good ideas and Felix isn't the most patient on a good day. Dimitri still wants him to not be so angry. Especially for something that Dimitri didn't mean to do. 

In the middle of the meeting, Felix puts his arm on the table, looking positively disinterested. Stops talking. Dimitri doesn't think he imagines the collective sigh of relief from some of the others at the table. 

Dimitri thinks almost nothing of it himself. Even Felix has to get tired after a while. Minutes, or perhaps hours go by. It feels like that sometimes. Until there is movement, on his leg. Then it's gone. Dimitri looks to his side. Perhaps he imagined it. Until it happens again, slowly, more deliberately. Felix's heel digs into Dimitri's calf. It can't be an accident. Felix continues to stare off into the distance, seemingly uninterested. 

It happens again, slow and tantalizing. Dimitri leans forward, his attempts to listen are slowly diminishing. His cock twitches in interest. First the erotica and now this. Not that Dimitri's particularly complaining. 

Felix smirks slightly, and that's all the warning that Felix gives before he grinds his heel against Dimitri's crotch. Goddess, he is so flexible. Even more so than in the books.  
Dimitri moans and tries to disguise it as a cough. Someone looks at him and he mutters an apology. Dimitri wills himself to at least not look affected. If they have to keep stopping the meeting then they'll never be through. He'll need to get the minutes from this meeting from someone else because his own notes have fallen by the wayside. 

Felix continues his onslaught.  
Slowly stroking, then moving away. Fast strokes and then a dull stabbing pain. Over and over again and it takes everything in Dimitri to will himself not to buck forward. He whimpers involuntarily. 

He thinks he hears Felix laugh softly. It's hard to tell. Because the next thing he knows Felix is answering some questions about the crops in Fraldarius. He stops moving his heel and moves his boot back into place. Dimitri digs his hand into his thigh and suppresses another whimper.  
Sylvain glances at him and gives him a knowing look. Dimitri blushes and silently wills him not to say anything. Though with Felix's now lack of interest there isn't much to say.

Maybe it's not particularly appropriate meeting equate but Dimitri wants nothing more than to kiss Felix and have him finish what he started. 

Dimitri wills himself to speak instead. Holds onto the side of the table and leaves a mark. His head spins as the meeting comes to an end. Felix's come to a stretching halt.  
And as everyone starts to file out, the two of them wait. Until they're all alone. Until Dimitri can't help himself anymore and he pulls Felix close.  
Felix smirks at him and wiggles away. " Oh, I hope you weren't counting on me to help you cum."

"Felix," Dimitri says between a moan and a gasp. " You must stop teasing me." He grabs Felix's waist again and deposits him on his lap. 

Felix looks unimpressed. Though he slings his legs over the side and Dimitri can't help but touch them, down towards the boot where Felix just touched him. He doesn't know why Felix started wearing boots like these, dark and made of soft leather, but he's glad for his lovers fashion sense. They compliment his beautiful dark hair. The boots are long and fur lined. Sure they come from a cold climate but for a while they were in Fodlan and it's not that cold there. They used to be covered in dirt and blood at times. Now, in times of relative peace they're... actually still almost always dirty because Felix trains often. Soaked in his sweat, Dimitri should probably have more of a problem with it then he does. He shouldn't be harboring any explicit thoughts towards the article of clothing and shouldn't want to be aroused during a meeting. He is anyway. 

Needless to say, Dimitri reminds himself to ask Felix to do that to him again. And to may buy him some boots with a sharper heel. And also to attempt to listen to the scolding words that Felix is saying now. Dimitri licks his lips at the thought anyway. He had no idea that Felix was capable of such a thing. That he was such a tease 

" Well, then we're all doing things that we don't all agree with."

" No, I- During a meeting is so scandalous… Not that I do not like it. Not being able to touch you back is driving me insane."

"You didn't look upset before… You should have thought of that before."

" Felix please, you know I cannot do anything about it. You can… if you were to keep touching me I would be grateful "

Felix huffs and looks in the other direction. 

" I'm sorry," Dimitri sighs. 

" No, you're not."

" Well…I don't want to be the sort of ruler that stops freedom of speech."

Felix rocks his hips forward. " It's disgusting."

Dimitri kisses Felix's cheek. " I agree, it's embarrassing, yes. But… disgusting seems a little much."

Felix glares at him and says in an irritated, deadpan voice " His highness took his royal scepter and thrust it into the newly appointed Duke Fraldarius's gaping hole until he could only cry out his king's name."

It's embarrassing how that line makes Dimitri's cock swell. The arousal that builds up inside him is unmistakable

" Felix… those words. Why um... do you remember that line of all things?" Dimitri says, unable to hide a laugh.

" There's more, so much more of it and you're content to just sit back and do nothing about it."

Dimitri smiles sheepishly. 

" Then," Felix says, pulling back, " you can take your books and your embarrassment and your hands and touch yourself. Leave me out of it."

" I could never," Dimitri's voice rumbles low from all of Felix's dirty talk. " Though, you telling me to do it makes it more appealing." He grabs Felix by the waist and pulls him back down. Felix moans and grinds up against him. He's affected by all of this as well. Hot and blushing just like Dimitri himself must be. 

Dimitri kisses Felix, runs up and down the sides of his waist. Kisses a trail down his neck and back up towards his ear. It occurs to him dimly that they've never done this sort of thing in their consul room. Someone could walk in, but Dimitri is far too riled up to stop.  
"Leaving you isn't a possibility, Felix. But… maybe we could-"

"It was then that Dimitri's Crest activated and unfortunately for both Felix and their bed, the wood cracked and gave way. 'Boar,' Felix called, reminiscent of their days at the academy, ' Your brutish strength knows no bounds, but I love you for it."  
Felix makes a disgusted sound. He tries to twist away and Dimitri doesn't allow it. " Stop looking at me like that."

"You're good at reciting it, my love," Dimitri smiles. "It is hard not to look at you. And… it's true isn't it?"

" No- Well Maybe. But you've never activated your Crest for such a stupid reason."

" Maybe I should."

Dimitri leans forward and Felix presses their lips together once again. Felix kisses him back, before biting Dimitri's lower lip. Dimitri winces at the pain, licks at the small swell of blood. 

" Don't think you can just kiss your way out of it." Felix must mean to sound angry but he smiles quite a bit. 

"It might be worth it to try."

Felix pouts.

"Hmm… and don't you think that punishing me like this is also a punishment to yourself?" Dimitri suggests. 

" I can certainly manage on my own. Your complaining is annoying." Felix grinds down on Dimitri hard and slow. A mixed signal. A low moan escapes Dimitri's lips.  
Felix kisses him again. "I think you liked me doing those things to you at the meeting a little too much." Felix scraps Dimitri's backside with the soles of his boots. 

Dimitri hums appreciatively," you can do whatever you want to me with your boots any time. I am at your mercy."

" Don't ever say that again."

" Heh, well it's true. And, first what it's worth… I really am sorry that you're embarrassed. If you would like… we could distance ourselves from each other. I cou-"

" Shut up," Felix says before kissing Dimitri again. If this is the effect that erotica has on Felix then Dimitri thinks it might be a good thing in some ways. 

Felix pulls back and says "Maybe I don't hate it…It's still terrible. Let's just get this taken care of."

Before Dimitri can ask what that means, Felix grinds down on him and starts to kiss him again. Dimitri grinds back. It takes no time at all before he cums. Moments after, Felix does as well. He must have been further along than Dimitri thought. 

They sit together, panting for a few minutes. Felix hasn't ever made Dimitri cum with his clothes still on. His head spins, the one below his waistband continues to throb. There is a whole world of new sexual acts for them to try. 

Felix grabs Dimitri's hand and sides off his lap, wobbling to the side as he does. His pants are sticky. 

" Let's go… do some more of the stuff from the books. If the people drawing and writing them can be so forward then… so can I…"

" Now that sounds like a fine idea." Dimitri smiles. Felix rolls his eyes but he smiles back. " Besides... if I were trying to punish you, it wouldn't be like this."

" That is ominous," Dimitri says as he leans to the side and kisses Felix's temple. 

" At least I know that boots are not the way to go."

" As is spanking for you, I would think."

Felix glares at Dimitri and turns beet red again. Maybe they'll have to try that next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix Bingo Week! This is my first boot job fic. I also always wrote Dimilix cringe so I really tried to make it cringy this time. Dimitri probably secretly buys Felix smut on the down low <.<
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
